


Adagio, Allegro, Presto

by kuyobot



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/pseuds/kuyobot
Summary: Lucilius membencinya.
Relationships: CioFaa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Adagio, Allegro, Presto

Lucilius membencinya. 

Lucilius membenci kenyataan bahwa pria yang paling ia benci di dunia ini, juga merupakan pria yang sangat lihai dalam memuaskan hasrat seksualnya. 

Tiap sentuhan jarinya terasa menggelitik ke seluruh penjuru tubuhーmembangkitkan gairah yang seringkali memporak-porandakan rasionalitasnya. Lucio begitu pandai memainkan tubuhnya bagai seorang maestro; tiap gerakan dan petikan dari tangan lihainya selalu mampu menghasilkan alunan melodi yang merdu lagi membangkitkan gejolak hawa nafsu.

Setiap kali pria yang paling dibencinya itu sedang menjelajahi tubuhnya, Lucilius selalu menemukan dirinya terjerat dalam pusaran kenikmatan. Bisikan-bisikan erotis yang meluncur dari bibirnya selalu membuat relung hatinya goyah, membuat liangnya menjadi lumas seketika.

Lucilius tak pernah mampu melawannya. Lucilius tak pernah bisa menang menghadapi ritme yang senantiasa membuatnya serasa melayang menuju nirwana. Tempo gerakan Lucio selalu menyulap nalarnya menjadi sebuah kanvas yang kosong dan bersih. Apa yang tersisa setelah itu hanyalah lenguhan panjang nan mengundang hasrat, suara kasur yang berderit, serta tetes peluh yang mengucur dari tubuh keduanya bagai percik embun di pagi hari.

"Ngh... ha..."

Tubuh Lucilius melengkung bagaikan sebilah busur. Membiarkan insting mengambil alih dirinya. Mengizinkan refleksnya menampakkan respon-respon natural. Mempersilahkan gravitasi ikut andil dalam menariknya, semakin dalam, semakin dalam, dan semakin dalam, hingga ia mencapai batas maksimal.

"Nnhー!"

Lucilius memejamkan kedua matanya. Sesekali otot-ototnya berkedut kecil dengan sendirinya.

Gelombang sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh titik-titik sensitifnya membuat Lucilius mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lucio. Tak hanya itu, ia juga menjepit tubuh sang pejantan menggunakan kedua kakinya.

Lucio dapat dengan mudah menerjemahkan isyarat tersebut. Dengan molto allegro, baton sang konduktor membimbing Lucilius agar ia bisa segera mencapai klimaks.

"Lucio, Lucio.... Lucioー!" 

"ー!!!"

Hangat.

Itulah sensasi yang dirasakan oleh Lucilius.

Sekujur tubuhnya berkontraksi, tanpa menyadari jika kuku-kukunya telah meninggalkan jejak panjang dan dalam pada permukaan kulit Lucio. 

"Ah..." 

Usai menerima kehangatan Lucio hingga akhir, seluruh tenaga Lucilius terserap habis tanpa sisa. 

Lucio mengecup lembut bibir Lucilius sebagai bentuk apresiasi dan kekaguman. 

"Haha... Barusan rasanya hebat sekali."

Lucilius memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan seduktif Lucio. 

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." 

Mereka kembali berciuman. Kali ini lebih intim dan lama, hingga akhirnya Lucilius kembali membuka lebar-lebar kedua kakinya. 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir. Ngomong-ngomong judul diambil dari nama-nama kecepatan tempo, mulai dari sedang sampai cepat.
> 
> Jadi, bisa dibilang, allegro dkk ini adalah tempo Lucio saat sedang menggagahi Lucilius, mulai dari kecepatan sedang hingga 200 bpm.


End file.
